Puzzle Piece
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: Alone, unwanted, sad, is what she felt. Happy, obnoxious, bitchy-attitude, is what she showed. Suicide, is what she thought. Her life may not be the worst, but she's had enough. Just as she's about to put these 'thoughts' into action, life gives her a second chance. Still not perfect, but is it worth trying? EdmundxOC
1. Dark Times

**Chapter 1 - Dark Times**

It was dark and raining. Hard.

I didn't care. Cold, wet, dark... none of these came close to what I was feeling. What was I feeling? _Was I feeling anything?_ I don't even know anymore. It's just a mix of rejection, hurt, anger, loneliness, and frustration. I felt numb.

Numb... _yes that's what it is._

I've had enough though. I felt like I've been filled to the top... like I can't take anymore of this. I guess this is what bottled up emotions feels like. Which is a strange feeling to admit to yourself... well to _me. _For years I've been convincing myself that I have no emotions. It was the only way I could get through everything. The only way I could get through my parent's rejections. And _definitely_ the only way I get past the accident.

My hair stuck to my skin, as though holding on really tight. My shirt and jeans clung on to me the same way, but nothing stopped me from running. I kept going and going and going.

I can't believe I actually thought they would care! I can't believe I thought for a second that I could do something that will get them to appreciate me for _once_.

But no... I should've known they wouldn't. I've been trying almost since the day I was cursed to be living and breathing and walking on this fucked up planet. They can never appreciate me. _Never._ Never did, and after _his_ death, they never will.

I made it over to the lake. My lungs felt like they were bruised, and my breathing pattern was messed up. Angrily dropping to my knees by the water, I looked down at my reflection. At first I couldn't see anything because of the raindrops pouring heavily on the usually calm water, but after leaning against it, my head blocking anymore rain from hitting the water, I could kind of see myself.

I was in pain but you couldn't see that on my face. I was hurt, but you couldn't see it. I looked emotionless, but I was filled to the brim with fucking emotions.

I looked so much like _him..._

Maybe that's why my parents hate me so much, because I constantly remind them of their dead son.

_Adam._

Adam, my brother, was just three years older then me. He was the star in the family. The smart one. The one who effortlessly got the highest marks at school. The one who was good at all the sports. The one all the girls wanted to date. The one who any parent would be happy to call their son. _The only person in this world who understood me._

He was always so happy and cheerful. He'd make jokes during awkward situations to lift the tension. He'd forget his problems and worries to help me with whatever I needed. He always went out of his way to do anything for me. He was also very protective. In my first year of high school, he was a senior. He used that title, and his athlete label, and his strong build to scare of any guy he thought wasn't right for me. I admit it was annoying, especially when he scared off this really cute guy who was on the basketball team, and all the girls were after him. I saw the next day he was flirting with another girl and saying the exact same things he had said to _me. _ Adam assured me that the dude wouldn't get far with his 'flirting' and that he couldn't even do a proper 3-pointer.

He was nothing less then what my lawyer of a mother, and my doctor of a father expected. They wanted a talented, skilled, intelligent, _honour_ _student._ Not an average girl like me.

My arms shook under my weight but I kept them on the ground, staring at myself in the water as memories flashed back.

_I was at home lying upside down on the couch, bored out of my six-year-old mind. Mom had dismissed my suggestion of baking cookies together. I walked into Dad's study and told him I was bored. He told me to go play outside. I said I had no one to play with, my friends were busy, and Adam was working on something. He told me ever since I was born, he was busy too. I was not too sure what that had meant, so I walked up to Adam's room and knocked. Yeah, that was me: walking into my Dad's study like I owned the place but knocking on Adam's door, because I respected him. I opened the door and saw him on his bed surrounded by books and papers. Nerd. I asked him to play with me, and he told me he was busy. Everyone was so busy! I told him I understood, because Dad had told me the same thing: that he's been more busy ever since I was born. I turned to go back to my own room, but got stopped by Adam. _

_"That's okay, homework can wait," he smiled. "Entertaining my baby sister is more important."_

_I giggled telling him I'm not a baby. He thought for a while about what to do, and then took me outside with a baseball and a mitten. He told me he used to play with Dad, but since he was busy, he'll play with me. _

_He taught me how to catch, and tried teaching me how to throw, but my arms didn't have the strength his did. That didn't matter. I had so much fun that day, so much that Adam said we could play everyday if I wanted to. I happily agreed. _

Adam had meant more to me them my parents. I learned more from _him_ then my parents. There was so much Adam had done for me...

_I was only eleven when I decided that I wanted to be a lawyer like mom. Getting to yell at people about why you're right sounded like fun. But to become a lawyer, my mom had said, you must get good grades first. Of course, this is what she would always tell me. But I tried my hardest. I stayed up late at night surfing the Internet to put in as much detailed information in my paper about airplanes and how they work. I ended up not getting a good mark, _only_ an 80, because not all my information was accurate. So I made Adam take me to the public library next time where I can find books on World War II for my history project. Everyday I went to and fro the library carrying huge books so I can put as much information in my project as possible. After all, good lawyers would have to be smart. I didn't want to look like a nerd though, so I made Adam carry some of my books. They were also too heavy for my small eleven year old arms. I only got an 87 for that project. I would've gotten better but I got confused and talked about the wrong information. I was ecstatic though. An 87?! That was brilliant! Even Adam thought so._

_But my parents didn't. They were much happier when Adam gave them his English report that had received the highest mark in the class—as usual—a 97. Sad, and upset I walked into my room and slammed the door. Couldn't they just be happy for me for _once?_ I took my anger out on Adam. Confused, he tried speaking to me, but I was too angry to talk to him. Next day, Adam came home with his very first 60. It was on his History quiz. I was surprised. No—fucking shocked. Adam never got anything under 85. So were my parents. Adam shrugged it off. The day after, he brought back his Geography assignment, which had gotten a 68. W-o-w. I was confused. Mom was confused. Dad was confused. His teachers were confused. But Adam acted as though it was nothing. Next week though was the worst. He brought home a Math test. He had _failed._ I remember hiding behind a corner and listening to Mom and Dad yell at him in the kitchen. _

_"Alright, mister, what's going on?" Mom yelled._

_"What do you mean?" Adam asked._

_"Don't act as if it's nothing! Why are you all of a sudden _failing_?! This isn't like you!" Mom yelled back._

_"So what if—" he didn't get to finish because Dad interrupted._

_"WHAT IF?! Adam, this is school! You can't let your marks drop! How do you expect to even _have_ a future if you can't even get through the first year of high school?!" Dad bellowed._

_"Calm down, Dad, it was just a test, and a few assignments..."_

_"NO! Tell me, what is it? Is it a girl? Is something distracting you form school?"_

_Adam slammed his fists on the table and stood from his chair, his eyes levelled with Mom and Dads. _

_"Look, I get that doing good at school is important, but you can't expect me to do good in _everything_. Not everyone's perfect, I can't be perfect for you guys! I have my flaws, and I don't care if you can't accept them. I don't care if you're angry at me for not getting nineties in everything, I don't care what you think, or what anyone else thinks, I know I _tried_ and that's good enough for me, I don't need anyone else's opinion. Just because you're not book smart, doesn't mean you'll never do good in life!"_

_And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen leaving my parents' jaws dropped. I flattened against the wall as he passed by me, scared of what he's going to do. He flashed me a grin so small, I wondered if I had imagined it. And that's when I knew. He was doing this on purpose. For _me.

_That was when I stopped caring about what people think of me. Adam's words echoed inside my head, "_I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

I was thankful for Adam at that time. My parent's went cool on me for not getting the best grades for a few days. But that wasn't why I was so happy. I was happy because Adam understood me. He showed me that I shouldn't care about what other people think. And whatever Adam said, always stuck to me. His marks went up back to normal after that day. I also forgot about being a lawyer. It just wasn't the job for me.

I had stopped trying to please my parents all the time. I quit trying to be the next perfect child. I would get my usual 70's and forget to eat my vegetables and not make my bed everyday, and my parents did yell at me, but I didn't do much to improve. I acted as though whatever my parents said never hurt me, but it also cut deep. The only person keeping me sane was Adam.

Then of course, that had to be taken. He was seventeen—I was fourteen—when he died.

The day he died... that was the first day I cut.

My body shook at the thought of those days. The rain seemed to get heavier too.

_I stayed in my room, on my bed, hugged my legs. I hadn't left my room for a week. I didn't go to school. I didn't leave the room, I didn't change, I didn't shower, I didn't leave my bed. Adam was gone. Dead. The world had stopped. My brother—my only reason for breathing—was taken away from me. Jenny, our housekeeper, begged and pleaded me to eat or at least drink water. I would eat a little just so that she would leave me. In that week, I only ate two meals, and a few sips of water every day. I wasn't hungry._

_By the end of the week, Sophie, one of my friends, came banging on my door, telling me I had to get out of there. She made Jenny give her the keys to my room because I had locked it, and came into my room. She tried talking to me, but I couldn't understand anything she was saying. It was like I didn't know how to speak English anymore. I refused to do anything, so she took it upon herself and Jenny to force me into black clothing to attend my brother's funeral. She was in black clothing too, it was then that I realized so was Jenny. _

_Adam's funeral? Adam's having a funeral? Well, of course, he is... dead._

_I didn't want to go to Adam's funeral. But Sophie knew I'd forever regret it, so they dragged me over to the church. It's okay, I kept telling myself, just sit through the funeral then you can go back to your room, to that razor. _

_Giving myself physical pain helped forget about the pain of losing my brother._

_However, at one point in the funeral, Mom went up and gave a tearful speech about how Adam was the perfect son. Dad followed, giving a speech about the first day he had seen Adam, and some memories. Sophie went up and called for me to come and say a few words about Adam, seeing as my parents were both blubbering messes, but I stayed in my seat. She encouraged me to come up again, but I stayed, refusing to look up. She came over and grabbed my arm, but I pulled out of her grip._

_Why should I? Why should I go up there and talk about Adam? Adam was very important to me, he meant the world to me, how can I ever describe that feeling in words? Why should I go up there and try to explain to a bunch of fucking idiots who don't know me, about my precious, relationship with my brother? They wouldn't understand. They never would, and I don't want them to._

_People frowned and whispered about how shameful I was being. My parents wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes. Of course not! Their daughter is that shameful, disgrace that won't come up to say at least something about her brother's death. I got up and ran out of the church, I ran home and locked myself my bathroom, and shakily continued dragging the razor across my arms._

Rumours had obviously spread. About how I didn't care about my brother. About how disgusting I looked at his funeral. Sophie had left me. She left me because she didn't want to be seen with me anymore. That fucking bitch. To think she was my friend! She left me when I needed her the most.

It was then that I upgraded from 'not-giving-a-shit-about-what-people-think-of-me' to full-on bitch.

I didn't want people to try and understand me, because they never would. That dumb psychiatrist proved that point. I acted like a bitch to most people. Don't get me wrong, I didn't randomly cuss at people. If they were nice to me, I was nice to them. If they whispered about me, gave me dirty looks, or pitied me, _then_ I was a bitch to them.

I got better a few weeks after Adam's death. I went shopping one day and bought as much clothes to my hearts content. I made jokes with people and laughed. Sometimes it was really funny enough to genuinely laugh, so I made genuine jokes and comments to continue the fun. Some people started talking to me again, but I never stayed friends with anyone. I was too cautious. I didn't want anyone to find out that I may be happy again, but deep down I was everything but.

I had gotten a strange thought back then too...

_Maybe it's... time for me to stand in the spotlight?_

It was almost a selfish thought. I didn't mean like, 'now that Adam's gone, maybe my parent's will love me'. But I had gotten a feeling that maybe... I could try? I could try to show my parents that I'm not completely worthless. I have always wanted to prove myself to them.

_So as soon as I found out we were having an art show, I started on my big project. I was definitely into the arts—more visual arts—and my art teacher liked me, and let me use one of her huge, good quality canvases. I knew what I was going to do. I drew a picture of Adam—smiling and cheerful, and then painted colourful colours on them. Red to show his love and big heart, orange for bravery and courage, yellow for cheerful, blue for hope and innocence, green, purple, pink._

_I was very happy with how it turned out. My art teacher too, she put it up on a pretty stand in the very middle of the gallery for everyone to see at the art show. I was excited. I told my parents about the art show. They were reluctant to go, they didn't think very highly of the arts. Which is why they hate me, I think. But I made them go. I dressed nicely, and so did they, and we drove over to my school._

_We were having some people coming from a nearby museum or art gallery or some shit, to look at this stuff. They wouldn't just look at any high school art show, but they did come to ours because this one was only putting up AP and Pre-AP work. Even though I was only a sophomore, I got into the Pre-AP Visual Arts course, because they said I was good enough. _

_My parents were impressed my some of the art pieces here, they walked around taking their time. I couldn't wait for them to look at mine. Maybe they'll finally realize that art is important, and I'm not completely talentless. My work was at the very center, on the prettiest display. I was surprised to see people with clipboards looking at my artwork, writing down notes and some photographers taking pictures. My parents got interested and walked over to see why everyone was crowding around my work. As soon as my Mom set her eyes on it, she burst into tears. It took Dad a few moments to digest everything that was on the canvas before tears started rolling down his face too. I frantically tried to get them to stop. This was all going wrong! I asked Mom if it was really bad or something._

_"Bad?! It's terrible! I hate it! Why would you paint something like this?" She cried. Dad gave me an angry glare, and wrapped an arm around my mom, leading her out. I stood there watching them leave, heartbroken. Some girl gave me a sad smile, came up and hugged me saying, "I think it's very beautiful. You can tell by the colours that he must have been a very wonderful person."_

_"He was," I whispered. I slowly pulled away from her, giving her a small smile and walked out._

I should've stopped trying then. I should've. But I didn't. The museum/art gallery bought my painting for $1200. I figured it'd be safer in a glass display, then in my room where my parents can come attack it.

But I didn't stop trying to please my parents. I used that money to get singing lessons. Like I said, I was more into the arts.

_The next year, there was a talent show in our school. I signed up. I practised and practised and tried very hard. I liked singing. I never knew how much it helps let out your feelings. So does drawing and painting for me, but I guess this was another way. _

_Things were going well with my parents and I. When the talent show day came close, I bought two tickets. I gave them to my parents the night before, asking them to please take time out of their day to come to the talent show and watch me. I learnt that this is the way to ask them for things. You have acknowledge the fact that they work a lot and _appreciate_ it to get them to do something for you._

_The night of my talent show came. I wore a small, simple, white dress that came down to my knees, and had thin straps._

_There was an order, I was number eight on the list. They were also giving out awards for first, second, and third places._

_It was finally my turn, after a freshman magician._

_I walked up on the stage, to the microphone that was set out for me. I gulped and took in the number of people watching me._

"I don't care what you think of me, I don't care what anyone else thinks." _His voice echoed inside my head. Instantly, I relaxed. I wasn't doing this for them. I was kind of doing it for my parents, but more importantly for Adam. I wish he was here to watch me._

_The music started playing, and I started singing. I was doing a cover of _'Demons' _by Imagine Dragons._

**No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**

_Personally, I thought I good. I bet you can guess what my parents thought._

_I had won first place, too. I had the biggest smile on my face, Adam would've been so proud of me. I walked all around the school with my trophy, after the talent show, looking for my parents but I couldn't find them. Feeling dejected, I walked home, and when I got there I saw my parents had already started eating. I walked into the kitchen, frowning a little. They looked up at me; wordlessly I showed them my trophy. Mom gave me a fake smile and said, "Good job, honey," without any emotion. Dad didn't say anything._

_"Aren't you proud of me?" I choked out to Dad._

_He looked as though just noticing me. He looked back into his food and said, "Singing isn't important. School is. Sports keep you active and your body healthy... Adam would've done very well in life."_

_I ran to my room and slammed my door._

_At school there were some people who didn't agree with me winning. They said things like, "The only reason she won was because she sang about her dead brother." Some people made jokes about singing about their dead grandparents and winning the next talent show._

At the beginning of my senior, nothing proved to be getting better.

_My parents kept comparing everything I do to Adam, so much that I almost starting hating Adam, but I stopped myself. They never appreciated anything I did, and I was done being strong. It was then that I started getting suicidal thoughts._

_However, when they announced a senior girls baseball team at my school, I joined it. Maybe I could try one last time. Sports weren't really my thing—they were Adam's—but I could play baseball because Adam and I would always play. I made the team, because I had some talent, but also because I was Adam's little sister, who was a sports god._

_Even though I was trying to impress my parents by winning a baseball game, it didn't stop me from being careless with knives, and 'forgetting' to turn on my headlights when I was driving alone in the dark, and pretty much every dangerous thing you can think of. You'd think that getting in a small car accident, or going mountain biking for the millionth time but 'falling' off my bike and breaking—unfortunately only—my arm, or going skateboarding down the steepest road in the whole neighbourhood, that someone would notice what I'm doing, but no. No one did. And I never got anything more then a broke arm, bruises and cut. I had stopped cutting myself long ago, but that didn't stop the suicidal thoughts._

_At least if I was dead I'd be with Adam._

_The big baseball game day came. My parents showed a little more interest this time, so I was determined to win this game._

_All I could think about was my parents' reaction. If I won, would they be happy? Or would they think nothing of it like everything else? What if I lost? Would they hate me? Or are they expecting it? _

_I only came to reality when the bat was in my hands, I felt the heaviness of my helmet, and I was looking straight at the pitcher's eyes. Coach had faith in me, after I showed him all that I've got, but he had a little too much faith. I was the last to bat, so I had to get a home-run. I gripped the bat tightly, and winced. Shit, I had burned my hand yesterday. I didn't know what to do, so I just let it hurt. I didn't mind a little pain. I held the bat as tight as I could without hurting my hand and as soon as the baseball came flying at me, I hit it as hard as I could. Hearing the familiar _clunk_ sound of my bat making contact with the ball, I dropped the bat and ran to first base. The ball went far enough for me to make it half way to third base but then I tripped. I got up, my ankle throbbed painfully. It was because I went skate-boarding down that steep road, and fell and twisted my ankle. I half-limped to third base, the crowd yelling at me to hurry. I tried but the fucking pain was slowing me down and the ball made it to third base before I did. There were groans, and there were cheers. I laid down on the ground, very disappointed in myself, until a girl from my team came over and checked if I was alive._

_"I'm okay," I spat at her, getting up and limping away to the girl's locker rooms._

_I massaged my ankle in the locker rooms, after I finished changing. One of the girls, Marissa, was dropping me and a few other girls home._

_When we got to my house, I said a quick good-bye and thanked her, before jogging up to my house. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I fucking hate sweat. This is why I don't like sports._

_After the refreshing shower and the pain in my ankle stopped, I changed into a neon yellow tee top, and normal pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I walked down to the living room, not bothering to dry my hair._

_Mom and Dad were in the living room._

_"Hey," I said._

_They looked up and said nothing. That's pretty much my life now. I only hear about five words from each of them for a week._

_"Did I really do that bad?" I laughed nervously, trying to make light of the situation._

_"Adam would've won that game," Mom said quietly. And that was all it took._

_"Will you quit fucking comparing me to Adam?!"_

_"Don't speak like that to your mother!" Dad yelled at me._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I wouldn't know how to speak to her seeing as she barely talks to me anymore!"_

_Dad stood up and glared at me angrily. I took a step back getting scared._

_"Apologize this instant," he whispered, venom laced with his voice._

_But I had had enough. _

_"Why? Why should I?" I whispered back. "What does she ever do for me? Nothing. I have nothing to apologize for."_

_He slapped me. That's when I got really scared. This is the first time I got hit by my own parent._

_Mom stood up too, "Jeffrey!" _

_My fear vanished and I looked at my father dead in the eyes. "I still won't apologize. I don't understand you guys anymore. Ever since Adam died—" they both winced, "—you guys hated me. What have I ever done? Why do you always compare everything I do to Adam?"_

_"Well we wouldn't compare you to Adam if you stop trying to be a wannabe."_

_Ouch._

_"A wannabe—?" I started but Dad interrupted._

_"Yes. Don't think we haven't noticed. All you do all the time is try to be successful like Adam—"_

_"Well is that a bad thing?!" I yelled. "Isn't that what you want?! A perfect child? Adam was perfect, wasn't he? He always got the good marks, he made every sports team, he was everything you always wanted! And when I try to do something like him, so that you guys can fucking notice me for the first time in seventeen years, it's bad?!"_

_"You better watch your tone, young lady," Mom—_mother—_said._

_"Or what?!" I yelled at her. "You'll ground me? You'll take away my phone? You won't give me food? Trust me, being your daughter is already worse."_

_Instantly, I knew what I said was wrong. It was so silent for a few moments I wanted to scream._

_"You know, Adam—" mother began, but I blow up again._

_"OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN! ADAM THIS, ADAM THAT, ADAM WOULD, ADAM COULD—YOU KNOW ALL THESE ARE WHAT CAUSED HIS DEATH. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE EXPECTING TOO MUCH FROM HIM, THAT'S THE REASON WHY HE DIED? WHAT IF HE WAS BEING PRESSURED BY PARENTS WHO WANTED NOTHING BUT PERFECTION FROM HIM? WHAT IF YOU ARE THE REASON—" _

_Smack._

_I got slapped again, this time by my mother._

_"Adam got killed in a car accident!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Take back everything you just said," father said with a shaky voice._

_"No, I won't," I said obnoxiously. I turned to my mother and whispered, "How would you know? Were you with him when he died?" _

_With that, I ran over to the front door. Hastily putting on my red converse, I faintly heard my father yelling at me to come back right now, but I ignored him, and stormed out of the house._

_I hate my parents. I hate life. I hate everything._

So I ran, and here I am now, by the water about to kill myself.

All those other times—the mountain biking, the skate-boarding—they didn't work. So I picked something that for sure will seal the deal.

I got up from the ground. The rain had slowed to a light shower. I had to do this soon because for sure Mom and Dad came out looking for me, and I couldn't have them find me.

I stood and walked back a few steps, taking in my surroundings. There were lots of trees around the lake. Too many. People wouldn't find my dead body for days. I had chosen this specific location for a reason. This was where Adam and I used to hang out. Usually when we were angry at each other, we'd come here—both of us separately, then meet here and apologize. Yeah, we may have been very close, but we had our fair share of fights and arguments. Sometimes when I was really angry at him, I wouldn't come here because I didn't want to make up to him yet. Oh, how much I regret those days. If I had known I'd lose someone so special someday, I apologize for everything in a heartbeat. Fuck, I wouldn't even fight with him knowing that he'll be leaving me someday.

_Adam_. He was my brother. My best friend. My father. My mother. He was everything to me. And now I was going to be with him again. I felt a tear slowly cascade down my face. I hadn't cried when Adam died. I hadn't cried when I cut for the first time. I hadn't cried when I got rejected by my parents, but I am now—when I'm about to end my life and quite possibly see Adam again.

I took a deep breath. _I'm sorry, Adam, I'm sorry you have a failure for a sister, you definitely deserved better. I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong, I tried I really did. But I can't take it anymore._ I choked back a sob.

Taking another deep breath, I let it out, and ran towards the water.

I jump in and immediately, my reflexes kicked in and I started kicking to go up, before I realized, _No, I'm supposed to let myself die._ My arms and legs went limp and I slowly started sinking to the bottom.

My lungs almost burst from the lack of oxygen, my heading started hurting a little. It took everything in me to not let myself swim up. It was getting darker and darker and I let my eyes close.

The first thing I saw as soon as I closed my eyes was Adam's face.

Happiness, love, fear, disappointment, courage, and a whole lot of feeling stupid, coursed through me. I didn't want to die. I saw all the happy moments of my life run through my mind. Most of them consisted of being with Adam. I guess this is what your life flashing before your eyes feels like. And seeing that—my _life —_and how I was going to just end it seemed stupid all of a sudden. I made the mistake of opening my mouth and let water in. I desperately tried kicking my arms and legs to surface, but they were too tired. A baseball game, and all that running made me extremely tired, and I regretted throwing myself in the water.

I have to get up.

I felt something grab my legs. I looked down and saw _nothing_. What the fuck is this? The need to go up intensified, and I tried harder to swim up, but this invisible force was pulling me lower and lower and lower, and the fact the I have practically no oxygen in my body didn't help. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, and my lungs were screaming for air.

I went limp in water, the force pulling me down until I couldn't see any light. My eyes slowly closed, and everything went black.

* * *

**Hey, new fic guys. Yeah, a Narnia one.**

**I'll tell you guys now, this fic does seem dark, and it kind of is, but I don't intend on keeping it dark throughout the whole story. I want to keep things light and funny. There will be some dark moments again, but not like this. I know this chapter was really long, and I tend to write really long chapters...**

**I'm sorry if this first chapter was boring, I needed you guys to know some things about her before I move on. I did mention that she's kind of a bitch, that's only because I can't write a nice, shy, quiet, kind OC. My other fanfic has a character similar to this one. Besides, who doesn't want to see a girl with a bitchy character, and a shit load of attitude go to Narnia?**

**Anyway, I started it really dark, but don't worry, she won't be like this through the whole story. Her dark, sad, depressed side will come up, but it'll mostly be her sarcastic, loud, kind-of-bitchy side, which I like to write and I hope you like to read :)**

**Since there is no Narnia in this chapter, I'll update again soon. Maybe this weekend. To the people who are reading my other fics: I told you guys I don't know when I'll be able to update again, and I still don't. Maybe I'll update that one this weekend too, maybe. I just have fresh ideas for this fic, that's why I was so eager to type it up. So please don't be mad at me for starting this, I promise you I'll finish my other fics :)**

**Please review what you think! Should I continue? Suggestions are cool, requests are too :)**


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Pevensies**

Something was tickling my nose. With my eyes still closed, I lifted my hand up to scratch it. It still tickled my nose. I scratched it again. Still tickles. What is this?!

I reluctantly opened my eyes. I really didn't want to wake up so soon, I was really tired. Still, I opened my eyes and let them zoom down on my nose. My hair.

"God," I muttered, slapping the hair away from my face. I blinked a few times, my eyes were drooping. I was so sleepy. I sat up from my uncomfortable position on the ground, and absentmindedly rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. I quickly snatched my hand back when I felt the stinging. What the...?

I took in the sight of my palms... there were cuts everywhere... I checked my arms and legs only to find many small cuts and bruises, as well another cut just above my right ankle that was much deeper then the others. Holy shit, where did this all come from?

I looked around trying to figure out where I am. I was literally right beside a river, half-lying, half-sitting on very green grass, and surrounded by _many_ trees. What the fuck. This must be the prettiest place in all of New York... How come I've never seen it before?

Wait... how did I end up here? I don't even know where this is. And why am I covered in cuts and bruises? Oh God, was I kidnapped, raped, and then thrown aside by a river?!

It seemed very plausible.

Trying not to panic, I felt around myself. There weren't any bruises anywhere else except my arms and calves. There wasn't any (expected) pain in my lady's area, so I'm pretty sure I wasn't raped...

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. Being right beside a river I was scared it might get wet. It should've. I mean, it looked like the river washed me up here, except for the fact that I was completely dry. Not a single drop of water anywhere. Strange.

Anyway, I turned on my phone to check the time. I waited for what felt like 4362624652477345 hours before I attacked my phone pressing every button trying to get it to turn on.

Don't blame me, it's a stupid Blackberry. And it's old.

It still didn't turn on. Strange, maybe it ran out of battery.

I stood up to leave this place, but the second I put weight on my right leg, I felt more stinging. The huge cut was a killer! Ugh, that's alright, Dad will know what to do.

_Dad._

Oh my God.

Memories washed through me. _The baseball game—_that must've been how I got my bruises—_Dad slapping me, Mom yelling at me, angrily leaving the house, running—lots of running, running through the little forest—_that must be where I got my cuts!—_the lake, jumping, Adam._

Motherfucker.

I looked around me frantically. This did not look anything like the lake where Adam and I used to hang out. This was completely different. The trees were higher, the water was cleaner, the grass was greener, and there was more open space.

I bit my lip nervously. I don't know what to do. I don't even know where I am! The last thing I remember is jumping in the lake trying to kill myself! No, wait. I didn't want to kill myself... I remember! I had changed my mind... I wanted to live... why, though? Adam! Adam is why... I licked my lips nervously. Something had _pulled_ me down... I was definitely sure of that. But when I had looked down, there was nothing. But then again, I wasn't getting enough oxygen at the time, so my brain probably missed whatever it was.

I looked around cautiously, there could be a murderer anywhere here... trying to kill me...

Ha. I don't give a fuck. It'll give me an excuse to not blame myself for my death.

I look a step towards the woods, and winced at the pain. I glared angrily at my ankle. There was a lot of blood. I grit my teeth, and kept walking ignoring the pain.

I tried turning on my phone again, but it was no use.

I walked about half a mile in the woods. Everything was so beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if this was heaven. Probably is, I mean I did try to kill myself, maybe it worked. However, that didn't stop my mood. I was hungry, I was tired, I was depressed (I mean, duh, just a few hours ago I tried killing myself! At least I think it was a few hours ago), I was pissed because I didn't know where I was—basically, I was an angry bitch no one wanted to cross right now.

Except for that idiot who crept up behind me.

"Hello!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Hello!" It was a rabbit. A _rabbit_. And it _talked_ to me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed again. "Y-you just... t-talked!"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" I could tell it was a female by her voice.

"Uh... because your an animal?" It looked different from the other rabbits I've seen before. She was wearing a mini cloak, and she was bigger then most rabbits.

"A Talking Animal..." she eyed my clothes strangely. "Hmm, do you live around here? You look like your new..." I was about to ask her where we are, when she came close enough to see my cuts and bruises. "Oh my, you have many cuts. And your hair doesn't look at all well, not to mention your clothes are a little funny as well..."

My jaw dropped. She's very observant. And she voices her observations. Well she is kind of like me. Except she does have this maternal-like aura.

"Did you say you're from around here?"

"Uh, actually... I don't—" I didn't even get to finish before she interrupted me again.

"Very well, I can take you to my home. It's nearby, and I'll treat your cuts."

She started walking away—yeah _walking_—as I stared at her back trying to understand what just happened.

"Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah?"

Kids, you should never ever accept a strangers offer to go to their house, but since she is about a sixth of my height, I doubt she can do anything to hurt me.

I took a step forward. "Ow!" She looked back confused. "I have an even bigger cut above my right ankle," I explained. Ignoring the pain, I limped beside her.

"My name is Ruby, by the way." Ruby, huh? I resisted the urge to laugh. "What's your name, dear?"

"Tori," I replied.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I remembered way I was so pissed before. I'm still in pain, I still don't know where I am, I'm still hungry—and as if proving my point, my stomach grumbled loud enough for people a mile away to hear.

"Are you hungry?" The rabbit asked me.

And since I was still so pissed I replied with, "No, there's a volcano inside my stomach and it decided to erupt."

She looked taken aback for a second, and I felt bad for being so rude and sarcastic to someone who was willing to help me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I'm just so hungry and tired..."

She smiled warmly. "It's okay, if we go this way, there are a few apple trees."

She lead the way over to a small clearing which indeed had apple trees. My eyes lit up as I reached for an apple. I quickly took a bite out of it. Sweet, delicious juice filled my mouth. Mmm. This has got to be the best apple I've ever eaten. I took huge bites out of it, and in seconds it was done.

I was on my fifth apple when I heard the rabbit chuckling lightly. I looked at her questioningly.

"I hadn't realized how hungry you were," she laughed.

"Yeah, I woke up just a few hours ago—"

I got interrupted by an arrow that whizzed past us, it was about six feet away from us. It didn't look like the person was trying to attack us, more like get out attention.

Ruby and I froze. I dropped my gnawed apple in surprise.

A horse galloped very fast towards us, stopping only a few feet away. The second he stopped in front of us, I screamed again.

From the waist up, he was human, the rest was horse. He had a bow in one hand and an already in his other.

Holy shit, this place is creepy.

He gave me a look that looked like an angry glare. I'm going to guess it's his natural face, since the look didn't go away.

I heard more galloping horses, except this time there weren't half human.

With a sigh of relief, I was able to distinguish the faces of two girls. Thank God that there are more humans here. One of them looked around my age, maybe younger; the other one looked a little older. They were both very pretty. They wore pretty, old fashioned dresses, with crowns on the heads. How do they ride horses with dresses?

The older, brunette one gave me one looked then, yelled over her shoulder, "PETER! EDMUND! COME OVER HERE!"

A moment later, two guys came galloping in their horses. My eyes landed on the blonde one. He looked like the oldest, and he wore a golden crown. The other guy however was not blonde; he had dark brown almost black hair, and wore a silver crown.

They were all undeniably attractive.

Ruby looked very startled, but quickly bowed down saying, "Your Majesties."

They gave her a small smile and she stood.

I was eying the half-human, half-horse person weirdly. He, of course, just as sassy, gave me the same look. Then frowned. "Why didn't she bow down to the Kings and Queens?"

"Oreius, it's okay—" The ginger girl around my age began, then eyed me strangely again. Her eyes landed on my shirt. "That's a brilliant shade of yellow," she complimented with a smile.

"Oh, this. Yeah, I like wearing neon coloured clothes..." I said awkwardly.

The blonde guy gave me the same look his sister had.

"You're a lady, are you not?" He asked.

It took me lots not to roll my eyes are his dumbass question. "No, I'm a llama."

His eyes snapped from my slightly torn jeans to my face, the others' reactions were the same. Everyone looked at me, shocked and surprised, except for the dark haired guy. He was scowling. Ruby lightly slapped my leg.

"Duh, I'm a girl..." I finished.

"You're wearing trousers though..."

"Oh, you mean my jeans? So, everyone wears them."

The pretty brunette girl shook her head, and came closer on her horse. "Hello," she smiled. "My name is Susan, this is my brother Peter," she pointed at the blonde guy who gave me a smile, "that's my other brother Edmund," she pointed at the dark haired guy, who did nothing more then scowl, "and this is—"

"Hello, I'm Lucy!" The youngest introduced herself cheerfully.

I regarded them for a while. Wow. This is so fucking weird. Just a few hours ago (I think it was a few hours ago) I was trying to drown myself, and now I'm in a strange heaven-like place being introduced to apparently Kings and Queens, who all have weird old fashioned names.

"Your name is...?" The dark haired guy, Edmund, urged.

"Oh—right. Uh, Tori," I replied.

"Tori? What kind of name is _Tori_?" Asked the kid who was unfortunate enough to be named _Edmund._

"It's short for Victoria," I said like its obvious—which it is.

"Victoria..." Lucy said slowly, sounding it out.

"But I prefer if you call me Tori," I suggested. Victoria just sounded so... old. Lucy nodded.

"So... what exactly are you doing here?" Peter asked slowly.

"Where is _here_, anyway?"

"Western Woods," Peter replied.

Dafuq?

They probably noticed my confused face. "In Narnia," Edmund said.

"Narnia? Sorry, I never paid attention in Geography."

Everyone looked confused for a second.

"You don't know where Narnia is?" Susan asked. I shook my head. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Wait! Do you think she was brought here like... us? She's definitely not from here... and she talks different too..." Lucy drifted off looking at her brothers and sister.

The four siblings shared a look between themselves.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked me.

"I..." I can't tell them that tried to _kill _myself. "I-I was by this lake, near home... and I sort of tripped and fell in the water. I tried swimming back up but something kept pulling me down until I passed out. When I woke up I was here," I answered. At least half of it was true. They seemed to buy it, all except _Edmund_.

"Tripped? And fell into the water?" He asked sceptically.

I scowled at him. Why do they care anyway? "Yeah, clumsy me."

"Did you see what was pulling you down?" Peter asked curiously, ignoring his brother who was about to say something back.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I looked down to see what was holding me, but there wasn't anything there..."

"How old are you?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

"Seventeen..." I answered wondering why she asked.

"Oh I'm just one year younger than you!" She said excitedly. "And Edmund's a year older then you... but who cares. Susan, Peter, can she stay with us? Please? She's the first human girl I met in Narnia who's so close to my age! And I like her."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't like me. I can be kind of a bitch, and I cuss a lot."

This of course was ignored.

"Lucy, we can't just get someone to stay with us just because she's around your age," Susan said quietly.

"I think we should," Peter decided eying my carefully.

"What? Why?" Edmund asked. Dick. He's so rude. I'm right here, hello.

"Edmund, she has no clue what Narnia is, she doesn't know anything about here, we can't just let her go off and explore on her own," Peter reasoned.

Hey, I can very much find a living on my own.

"Hey, I can explore on my own!" I suddenly exclaimed, not wanting to be belittled. I took a step forward and tripped on a branch, twisting the same fucking ankle for the third time. I gave a loud scream and clutched my left ankle, falling and causing more pain for my cut.

I heard some shuffling and then Ruby, Susan and Lucy were by my side.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked concerned.

"No! Fuck..." I replied. Holy shit, the pain is unbearable. Not to mention that my other leg has that cut which is stinging also. Susan and Lucy's eyes widened at my choice of word.

"Yeah... you can explore all on your own, perfectly fine..." I heard Edmund mutter.

I grit my teeth and ignored him. Using Lucy's outstretched hand, I pulled myself up, stilling holding on to her arm. I grimaced as my right ankle, the one with the cut, sort of grazed the branch that I tripped on.

"What happened?"

"I got a big cut on my foot. I honestly don't know how I got it. I woke up and saw my leg was cut terribly. I think I got the cut when I was being dragged down in the lake..."

"Oh Aslan... how's your ankle?" Susan asked.

"Not good," I grimaced. "This is the third time I twisted my ankle—the _same_ ankle. It didn't get proper care, so it really hurts..."

"We have to take her up to the castle. She injured in so many places, she can't even walk," Lucy reasoned.

Bless her soul. Even though I believe I'll be able to find a living on my own here, I could do with living in a castle.

The Kings and Queens thanked Ruby for finding me and helping me and then wished her a good day. I said my good-bye a little sadly. Talking Animals were so cool. If only there were some in New York, I wouldn't hate socializing so much.

It was decided that I would ride on the centaur's—I found that's what the half-human, half-horse is called—back, on our way to this castle.

"Stop moving so much," the centaur said over his shoulder, a little rudely.

"I'm sorry, it's not everyday I ride on a centaur's back," I replied just as rude. I've never even done horseback riding, so this was really weird.

"I don't like humans on my back either, so you better get comfortable soon before I decide to throw you off."

"You know, I've met people nicer than you," I told him.

He shrugged, "You're not exactly the nicest person either."

Eh, he had a point.

* * *

**So... weird way to end that chapter. I said I'll update in the weekend, and here it is! Thank you for the people who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting, and if you have any suggestions, you can suggest them, as I don't have my full plot thought out (I know it's a stupid thing to start writing it without having my plot done).**

**That's pretty much it, thank so much for reading, and please review! :)**

**Also, if any of know some pretty good Edmund fics, please tell me about them, cuz I'm dying for good edmund fics (EdmundxOC).**


End file.
